Rusty's Real Deal Baseball
Rusty's Real Deal Baseball is a download free to play Nintendo 3DS eShop title. The player has to haggle with the titular Rusty to reduce the price of the various baseball-themed minigames. Plot The game stars the player as his Mii when he discovers Rusty, a retired dog baseball player, operating a sports' shop. However, things haven't been going well for Rusty. With all the kids playing video games, his baseball goods haven't been selling well so, Rusty bought a bunch of sports games and Nintendo 3DS's. These haven't been selling well either so, his wife left him, leaving him to take care of his 10 identical children. The player buys certain games to proceed in the plot. Gameplay There are two major elements to the game, the minigames and the bargaining with Rusty. Each of the minigames consists of 50 challenges and two Hi-Score Derbies. After Bat & Switch, the required minigames can be purchased in any order. Bargaining Each minigame must be purchased with real money and can be bought at face value for $4. However, the player can talk him down to get the price to $2 or less. There are only a few essential games which are distinguished in that talking with Rusty is the way to get the game's price down. These games contribute to the game's plot. Each negotiation starts by offering a doughnut. These negotiations often also require objects each from playing games. The other games are brought down in price by using discount tickets also found by playing the games. There are 6 different kinds of tickets in limited amounts. They are Half Off, 25% off, 10% off, $1.00 off, $.50 off and $.30 off. If you bargain everything down, the entire game can be bought for $16. If you do not bargain a semi-hidden character named Pappy Van Poodle will give the items to Rusty that have not been given from bargaining Bat & Switch The main focus of this game is using the bat and manipulating it to hit the ball to your advantage. The challenges consist of 5 levels of the following; basic hitting, tricky throws, multiple pitchers, hitting fastballs and taking out UFOs. The second set of challenges incorporates multiple of this aspect and tighter restrictions. This is one of the 2 games you can get a demo out of (with just the first 6 Challenges); once you buy the full version for $4.00 or $2.00 after haggling with Rusty, the demo will be replaced with the full version. Gear Games Clean a glove, balance a ball on a bat and more in Gear Games. Volley Bats Play a version of volleyball with sticks in this game. Sadly, no multiplayer. Cage Match Similar to Bat & Switch however there are different ways to receive extra points (hit a robot pitcher or hit high enough to hit the Home Run button) Feel the Glove Feel the Glove has the player play the various role of the fielder from catching pop flies to getting to a grounder. The Aim Game Use the 3DS gyroscope to the throw balls at targets. Drop & Pop Match buttons to tires to make the tower smaller. Knock all of them as fast as you can. Make the Call Make the Call has the player play as the umpire and call the pitches. This is one of the 2 games you can get a demo out of (with just the first 6 Challenges). The demo is unlocked by buying 3 other key games.; once you buy the full version for $4.00 or $2.00 after haggling with Rusty, the demo will be replaced with the full version. Bat Master Bat Master has the player customize bats to use in other games. Reception Trivia Category:Nintendo 3DS eShop games Category:2013 video games Category:2014 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Free to Play games Category:Minigame collections Category:Games with DLC Category:Games published by Nintendo